particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustan-Jelbanian War
The Augustan-Jelbanian War was a military conflict between the Augustan Empire and the Khanate of Jelbania that resulted in the conquest of Jelbania by Augustan forces and the incorporation of Jelbania within the Augustan Empire. Background Zardugal had been the dominant power on Majatra for centuries, since the late 28th century, and this hegemony was only interrupted by the Deltarian Empire following the Lake Majatra War. Following the Fall of the Deltarian Empire Zardugal regained its dominant position on the continent under the Pax Zard. The Pax was, however, short-lived, collapsing due to internal ethnic and religious conflicts. Augustan nationalism became the new dominant ideology in Zardugal and Cobura, culminating in the creation of the Augustan Empire in 3607. For the Jelbic nations, however, there was little difference between Augustan nationalism and Zardic imperialism, and the quick expansion of the Empire was seen by Jelbania as a veiled return of Zardic hegemony. Tensions between Jelbania and the Empire escalated when 11 Augustans accused of an assassination attempt on the Khan were brutally executed and when the Jelbanian ambassador to Zardugal was killed in retaliation, which sparked massive anti-Augustan riots and killings in Jelbania. Tensions reached their tipping point when Kafuristan, traditionally the most anti-Zardic nation in Majatra and one of Jelbania's closest allies, joined the Empire in December 3621. To counter the perceived Augustan threat, Jelbania, under the rule of General Hesn Ornklarz, elected the Khan of Pontesi as the Jelbanian Khan, creating the Pntek-Jelbek Union. In February 3625 the Khanate of Jelbania finally declared war on the Augustan Empire, expecting to receive the support of the other Jelbic nations. Jelbanian invasion of Ingomo The expected support however failed to materialize, as Pontesi was itself crippled by internal tensions, and Barmenia and Vanuku were too preoccupied with their mutual hostility to become involved against the Augustan Empire. Thus after two years of "phony war", whereby the two sides of the conflict were formally at war but did not engage in direct hostilities, the Great Jelbek Horde initiated the conflict with a surprise amphibious landing in Ingomo, taking the city of Augusta Justiniana and establishing a foothold in Zardugal. The Army of the South was sent to repel the Jelbanian invasion, while the Army of the North, under the leadership of Nikandro Heraklito, was tasked with conducting a counter-invasion of Jelbania. Chikere Ihejirika, the Mallan claimant to the Augustan throne, was crowned in Augusta Justiniana by the Jelbanians, hoping to use Mallan resentment against Augustan dominance in Zardugal and Cobura to arouse opposition to the Empire. This however did not occur, and the Jelbanian invasion never advanced further than Augusta Justiniana and its hinterland. Augustan invasion of Nemawar The plan of the Army of the North in the invasion of Jelbania was to occupy the Jelbanian shore of Lake Majatra, cutting off Augusta Justiniana from Jelbanian supplies. The invasion proved to be a success, with the Army of the North being victorious in all the battles it engaged in. Following the Battle of Nrlakhydwas, the Army of the North could proceed with occupying Nemawar and Perimor with relative ease. First Siege of Augusta Justiniana The Army of the South, under the leadership of Domestic of the South Mahrem Yordanos, made a first attempt at retaking the city of Augusta Justiniana, without waiting for the Army of the North to cut the city off from being supplied from Jelbania. The resulting battle was won by the defending Jelbanian troops, with both sides suffering significant casualties. Mahrem Yordanos was dismissed from his leadership of the Army of the South, being replaced by Apanoub Phamshe.. Battle of the Northern Shore Meanwhile the Army of the North's advance into Jelbania continued uninterrupted. Following the Battle of the Northern Shore, the entire Jelbanian coast of Lake Majatra was brought under Augustan control. At the same time, Nikandro Heraklito tasked Laurenio Casoteo, the head of the Empire's Diplomatic Corps in Jelbania, to bring the Jelbek Clans on the Augustan side. Using threats and bribes, Casoteo managed to persuade many of the most important clans to end their support for the Hesn Ornklarz regime. Fall of General Ornklarz General Ornklarz was assassinated by three of his subordinates, who did not agree with Ornklarz' plan of entering the contemporary Barmenia-Vanuku War on the Barmenian side, hoping to receive Barmenia's support against the Empire in return. The coup government entered negotiations to surrender to the Army of the North and to bring the war to an end. While the negotiations were in progress, the city of Augusta Justiniana was captured by the Army of the South following a second siege, thus bringing the Jelbanian invasion of Zardugal to an end. End and Aftermath The Treaty of Baofluz, negotiated by Laurenio Casoteo and signed in May 3633, ended the Augustan-Jelbanian war. Jelbania was forced to join the Augustan Empire as a Despotate, and had to pay war reparations and to allow Augustan military occupation of half of the country. Nikandro Heraklito was authorized to recruit Jelbanian soldiers into the Army of the North, nearly doubling his armed forces. To celebrate the signing of the peace treaty, a mass wedding was organized in Baofluz, whereby 10,000 soldiers of the Army of the North married Jelbek women. Nikandro Heraklito himself married 11 Jelbek princesses, cementing his role as the unofficial overlord of Jelbania. The war was the first step in Nikandro Heraklito's rise to power. Soon after the Treaty of Baofluz, Heraklito's Army of the North was sent to Vanuku to counter the Barmenian invasion in the Barmenia-Vanuku War. This war ended with another nation conquered by Heraklito, who in 3637 would be proclaimed Khagan of All Jelbics, creating a new empire that could reasonably challenge the Augustan Empire. Category:Augustan Empire (3607) Category:Jelbania Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:History of Majatra Category:History of Jelbania Category:Zardugal Category:Cobura Category:Jakania